The Hungarian Adventurer
by blackshades
Summary: Ada seorang petualang Hongaria yang memiliki ketampanan menakjubkan, pesona sempurna, keanggunan, kepiawaian seorang aktor terlatih, budaya, pengetahuan tentang banyak bahasa, juga prilaku aristokratis. Semua dibalik itu ialah kejeniusan akan intrik, untuk menyelinap keluar dari kesulitan, juga gerakan lincah keluar-masuk negara-negara. Kim Jongin, slight! KaiHun. Remake: Anais Nin


**The Hungarian Adventurer**

**Cast : **

**Kim Jongin**

**Oh Sehun**

**Children**

Ada seorang petualang Hongaria yang memiliki ketampanan menakjubkan, pesona sempurna, keanggunan, kepiawaian seorang aktor terlatih, budaya, pengetahuan tentang banyak bahasa, juga prilaku aristokratis. Semua dibalik itu ialah kejeniusan akan intrik, untuk menyelinap keluar dari kesulitan, juga gerakan lincah keluar-masuk negara-negara.

Dia bepergian dengan gaya megah, dengan lima belas koper berisi pakaian-pakaian terbaik, bersama dua orang Denmark besar. Berkat aura keotoritasannya dia mendapat julukan Sang Baron. Jongin selalu berada di hotel paling mewah, di tempat-tempat pengairan dan pacuan kuda, pada tur-tur dunia, kunjungan ke Mesir, perjalanan melintasi padang gurun, ke Afrika.

Di mana-mana dia menjadi pusat perhatian para perempuan. Sebagaimana aktor yang paling versatil, dia beranjak dari satu peran ke peran-peran yang lain untuk mendapatkan rasa dari masing-masing. Dia penari yang paling elegan, rekan makan yang paling bergairah, penghibur yang paling dekaden pada percakapan empat mata. Dia dapat melayarkan kapal, berkuda, berkendara. Dia tahu setiap kota seakan-akan dia sudah tinggal di sana seumur hidupnya. Dia tahu semua orang dalam pergaulan. Dia sosok yang sangat diperlukan.

Ketika butuh uang, dia akan menikahi seorang wanita atau lelaki kaya, menjarahnya, lalu pindah ke negari lain. Seringnya para wanita tersebut tidak akan memberontak atau mengadu pada polisi. Sedikit minggu atau bulan yang telah mereka habiskan untuk menikmati dirinya sebagai seorang suami sudah meninggalkan sensasi yang lebih kuat daripada keterkejutan atas kehilangan uang. Untuk sesaat mereka merasakan bagaimana hidup dengan sayap yang kuat, terbang jauh melampaui kehidupan mediokritas.

Dia mengangkat mereka begitu tinggi, berputar cepat dalam suatu rangkaian sihir, bahwa kepergiannya masih berkaitan dengan sensasi terbang mereka. Semua itu terjadi nyaris alamiah—tak ada rekan yang mampu meniru sapuan gaya elang besarnya.

Sang petualang bebas, yang tak terjerat dan telah melompat dari satu cabang emas ke yang lainnya, hampir jatuh ke dalam perangkap, perangkap cinta manusia, ketika suatu malam dia menyaksikan Oh Sehun Si Penari Brazil di suatu teater di Peru. Mata panjang penari itu tidak menutup sebagaimana Lelaki lain, melainkan serupa mata harimau, puma, dan macan tutul. Kedua kelopaknya terlihat pelan dan malas. Kedua mata itu seolah-olah tertarik oleh suatu jahitan menuju hidung, membuat bentuk menyipit di ujung. Lirikan erotisnya sekilas seperti milik seorang lelaki yang tidak ingin melihat apa yang sedang diperbuat pada tubuhnya. Semua itu merupakan atmosfir yang tepat untuk bercinta, yang segera menggairahkan Jongin sejak kali pertama melihatnya.

Ketika Jongin ke belakang panggung untuk menjumpainya, dia sedang berganti pakaian di antara limpahan bunga. Untuk menyenangkan para pengagum yang duduk di sekelilingnya, dia memerahi perkelaminannya dengan lipstik tanpa membiarkan mereka melancarkan gerakan apapun ke arahnya.

Ketika Jongin datang dia hanya mengangkat kepala dan tersenyum padanya. Satu kakinya terpampang di atas meja kecil dan gaun rumit ala Brazil itu terangkat. Dengan tangan berhias permata dia memerahi perkelaminannya lagi, lalu tertawa bersama orang-orang girang di sekelilingnya.

Perkelaminannya serupa bunga raksasa dalam rumah kaca, lebih besar daripada yang pernah disakiskan Jongin sebelumnya, dan rambut yang mengelilinginya begitu ikal dan berlimpah, mengilat gelap. Bibir itulah yang dimerahinya seolah-olah bibir mulut, semerah-merahnya sehingga menyerupai warna darah bunga camelia, sambil terbuka paksa, memamerkan kuncup bagian dalam yang tertutup, lebih pucat, bagian inti bunga yang berkulit pucat.

Jongin tidak bisa membujuknya makan malam berdua.

Penampilannya tadi itu hanyalah pembuka dari kiprahnya yang sebenarnya. Tiba penampilan yang telah menyohorkan namanya di sepanjang Amerika Selatan, manakala kotak-kotak penonton, yang dalam, gelap, dan setengah bertirai, sudah penuh dengan laki-laki dari berbagai penjuru dunia. Perempuan tidak ikut serta menyaksikan pertunjukan burlesque berkelas ini.

Dia sudah kembali berpakaian, dengan celana ketat transparan, yang tadi dipakainya ketika beraksi, tetapi kini tanpa syal. Atasan yang dikenakannya transparan, sehingga sangat jelas terlihat putingnya kecilnya yang menonjol, menawarkan sepenuh-utuhnya untuk para mata.

Dengan kostum tersebut, selagi acara berlanjut, dia dikelilingi kotak-kotak. Di sana, sesuai permintaan, dia berlutut di depan seorang pria, membuka kancing celana pria tersebut, meraih penisnya dengan tangan yang berhiaskan permata, dan dengan sentuhan yang penuh kerapian, keahlian, juga kehalusan yang cuma sanggup dikembangkan segelintir lelaki penggoda, dia mengisap sampai puas. Kedua tangannya sama aktifnya dengan mulutnya.

Perangsangan itu hampir membuat tiap laki-laki kehilangan akal. Elastisitas tangannya, keragaman ritmenya, pergantian dari genggaman penuh tangan pada penis hingga sentuhan ringan pada pucuknya, dari pijatan seluruh bagian hingga gelitikan kecil pada semakan rambut di sekitarnya—semua itu dilakukan oleh lelaki yang teramat menawan dan menggairahkan, sementara perhatian publik terpaku pada gelanggang. Menyaksikan penis itu menyelusup ke dalam mulutnya yang luar biasa, di antara kilatan giginya, sementara miliknya sesak menonjol dibalik kostum yang dikenakan, memberikan para laki-laki kesenangan yang akan mereka bayar dengan murah hati.

Penampilannya barusan jadi pemanasan untuk sajian selanjutnya di dalam kotak-kotak. Dia menantang para lelaki dengan mulutnya, matanya, penisnya. Dan, demi kepuasan mereka, bersamaan dengan musik dan lampu, dia akan bernyanyi di atas para penontonnya di dalam kotak gelap dan setengah bertirai, yang mana akan jadi hiburan yang sangat mengasyikkan.

Jongin nyaris jatuh cinta pada Sehun dan rela tetap bersamanya untuk waktu yang lebih lama dibandingkan wanita manapun. Sehun juga jatuh cinta padanya dan menghadiahinya dua anak.

Namun, setelah beberapa tahun, Jongin pergi lagi. Kebiasaan itu terlalu kuat, kebiasaan akan kebebasan dan perubahan.

Dia berkelana ke Roma dan menyawa satu kamar di Grand Hotel. Kamar tersebut kebetulan bersampingan dengan Duta Besar Spanyol, yang tinggal di sana bersama istri dan dua putri kecil mereka. Mereka terpikat pada Jongin. Istri duta besar mengagguminya. Mereka begitu ramah padanya dan dia begitu menyenangkan bagi anak-anak mereka yang tak punya cara menghibur diri sendiri di hotel itu, dan segera saja jadi kebiasaan dua gadis cilik itu, setelah bangun di pagi hari, mengunjungi dan membangunkan Jongin dengan tawaan dan godaan riang yang tidak akan pernah leluasa dipertunjukkan di depan orang tua serius mereka.

Gadis yang satu berusia sepuluh tahun dan yang satunya lagi dua belas tahun. Keduanya cantik, dengan mata besar berwarna beledu kehitaman, rambut panjang halus, dan kulit keemasan. Mereka memakai gaun putih pendek dan kaus kaki putih yang juga pendek. Menjerit-jerit kedua gadis itu berlari ke kamar Jongin dan dengan jenaka melempar diri ke atas ranjang besarnya. Jongin akan balik menggoda mereka, memanjakan keduanya.

Jongin, seperti kebanyakan lelaki, selalu terbangun dengan kondisi sensitif khas penis. Bahkan, keadaannya termasuk yang paling rentan. Sekarang, dia tidak punya waktu untuk bangkit dan menenangkan kondisinya dengan buang air kecil. Sebelum dia bisa melakukannya, dua gadis kecil itu sudah berlarian lalu menjatuhkan tubuh mereka tepat di atasnya, di atas penisnya yang agak disembunyikan selimut biru pucat besar.

Gadis - Gadis kecil itu tidak peduli tiap kali rok mereka terbang ke atas dan kaki penari mereka yang ramping terjerat-berat dan jatuh tepat pada penis Jongin yang terbaring lurus di dalam selimut. Tertawa-tawa mereka menyerahkan diri pada Jongin, duduk di atasnya, memperlakukannya seperti kuda, duduk mengangkanginya dan mendorongnya hingga jatuh, mendesak dia untuk mengayunkan tempat tidur dengan gerakan tubuhnya. Berkat semua itu, mereka akan menciumnya, menarik-narik rambutnya, dan mendapatkan suatu percakapan kekanak-kanakan bersamanya. Kegembiraan Jongin atas prilaku tersebut tumbuh menjadi ketegangan menyiksa.

Salah satu gadis berbaring di perutnya, dan yang perlu dilakukannya cuma sedikit menggerakkan tubuh gadis itu untuk mencapai kesenangan. Dia melakukannya secara jenaka, seolah-olah dia hendak mendorong jatuh gadis itu dari tempat tidur. Dia berkata, "Aku yakin kamu akan jatuh jika kudorong begini."

"Aku tidak akan jatuh," kata gadis kecil itu sambil berpegangan pada selimut sewaktu Jongin bergerak-gerak seolah-olah akan memaksa gadis itu berguling ke sisi tempat tidur. Sambil tertawa Jongin mendorong, tetapi gadis kecil itu malah membaringkan diri, kaki kecilnya, celana dalam kecilnya, segalanya, menggosok tubuh Jongin sebagai upaya agar tubuhnya tidak meluncur turun, dan Jongin melanjutkan kejenakaan sementara mereka tertawa. Lalu gadis yang satu lagi ikut memperseru permainan. Dia duduk mengangkangi Jongin di depan saudarinya. Sekarang Jongin bergerak lebih liar dengan tambahan beban pada tubuhnya. Penisnya, yang tersembunyi dalam selimut tebal, bangkit lagi dan lagi di antara kaki-kaki kecil. Begitulah Jongin memuncak dengan tenaga yang jarang didapatinya, menyerah pada pertempuran yang telah dimenangkan oleh gadis-gadis kecil itu dengan cara-cara yang tak mungkin mereka curigai.

Pada kesempatan lain, ketika mereka datang untuk bermain, Jongin meletakkan tangannya di bawah selimut. Lalu dia mengangkat selimut dengan telunjuk dan menantang mereka untuk menangkap jarinya itu. Dengan semangat berlimpah, mereka mulai mengejar jari telunjuknya yang menghilang lalu muncul kembali di sisi selimut yang lain. Bersusah payah mereka mencengkeramkan tangkapan tangan kuat-kuat. Setelah beberapa saat, bukan jari tapi penis yang mereka tangkap lagi dan lagi. Ketika mereka hendak melepaskan, dia jusru membuat mereka menangkap lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. Dia akan menghilang di bawah selimut sepenuhnya, meraih penisnya dan, secara tiba-tiba, menyodorkannya dari dalam selimut untuk mereka tangkap.

Dia berpura-pura menjadi binatang yang hendak menangkap dan menggigit mereka, kadang-kadang sasarannya begitu dekat dengan yang diinginkannya dan mereka sangat terhibur oleh permainan ini. Dengan "binatang" itu juga mereka juga bermain petak umpet. "Binatang" ini akan melompat ke arah mereka dari balik sudut-sudut tersembunyi. Dia bersembunyi di lemari dengan cara menutupi dirinya dengan pakaian. Salah satu gadis kecil membuka lemari. Dia bisa mengintip bagian-bagian gaun yang dikenakan gadis kecil itu. Dia menangkap gadis kecil itu dengan cara berpura-pura menggigit pahanya.

Permainan menjadi panas, begitu panas sehingga menimbulkan kegaduhan dan keleluasaan untuk mengalamatkan tangannya ke mana saja dia mau.

Pada akhirnya Jongin berpindah lagi, tetapi lompatan trapezenya yang tinggi dari keberuntungan yang satu ke keberuntungan lainnya memerosot manakala pencarian seksualnya lebih dominan daripada upaya mencari kuasa dan uang. Tampaknya, seolah-olah kehausan hasratnya akan perempuan sudah lepas dari kontrol. Dia sangat ini melepaskan diri dari istri-istrinya demi mencari sensasi-sensasi dari penjuru-penjuru dunia.

Suatu hari dia mendengar kabar penari Brazil yang dia cintai meninggal akibat overdosis opium. Dua putri mereka yang sudah berusia lima belas dan enam belas ingin dirawat oleh ayah mereka. Dia ingin menemui mereka. Ketika itu dia tinggal di New York dengan istri yang telah memberikannya seorang putra. Wanita itu tidak senang memikirkan kedatangan putrinya. Dia cemburu akan kasih-sayang untuk putranya, yang berusia empat belas. Setelah semua ekspedisi dalam hidupnya, Jongin sekarang mendambakan sebuah rumah dan bebas dari segala kesulitan dan kepura-puraan. Dia memiliki seorang wanita yang cukup disukainya dan tiga anak. Pikiran akan bertemu kembali dengan putri-putrinya makin memperkuat niatnya. Dia menyambut mereka dengan unjuk kasih sayang besar-besaran. Putrinya yang satu begitu rupawan, tapi yang satu lagi tidak terlalu menawan walau cukup mengasyikkan. Mereka dibesarkan sebagai saksi kehidupan ibu mereka, membuat mereka tak pemalu bahkan tidak terkendali.

Ketampanan Sang Ayah memesona mereka. Sebaliknya, Jongin teringat kembali pada permainannya bersama dua gadis kecil di Roma, hanya saja dua putrinya sedikit lebih tua, dan itu memperbesar daya tariknya terhadap situasi tersebut.

Mereka diberi sebuah ranjang besar, dan kemudian, ketika sedang bercakap-cakap tentang petualangan mereka menemui ayah mereka lagi, Jongin masuk ke kamar untuk sekedar mengucapkan selamat malam. Dia berbaring di sisi ranjang dan mengecup mereka satu per satu. Mereka membalas kecupannya. Namun, ketika dia mengecup mereka tadi, dia menyelundupkan tangannya ke dalam gaun malam mereka.

Belaian Jongin membuat mereka senang. Jongin berkata, "Sungguh cantik kalian berdua. Aku bangga pada kalian. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan kalian tidur sendirian. Sudah begitu lama sejak terakhir kali aku melihat kalian."

Dia merangkul mereka dengan cara kebapakan, dengan kepala mereka tepat pada dadanya, membelai mereka pelan-pelan, lalu membiarkan mereka tertidur di kedua sisinya. Tubuh muda mereka, dengan payudara kecil yang nyaris belum terbentuk, membuatnya tidak bisa tidur. Dia membelai yang satu lalu yang lainnya dengan gerakan mirip kucing yang tak akan menganggu tidur mereka, tetapi setelah beberapa saat, hasratnya begitu kasar sehingga dia membangunkan salah satu dan dia mulai memaksakan dirinya pada putrinya. Putrinya yang satu lagi tidak melarikan diri. Mereka menahan dan menangis, tetapi mereka tidak memberontak sebab sudah cukup banyak menyaksikan kelakuan serupa ketika hidup bersama Sang Ibu.

Namun, ini bukanlah kasus inses biasa, sebab amuk seksual Jongin telah meiningkat dan mewujud menjadi obsesi. Sekedar puas tidak membebaskan atau menenangkannya. Ini serupa iritasi. Seusai putrinya, dia akan pergi melahap istrinya.

Dia takut kedua putrinya akan melarikan diri dan meninggalkannya, sehingga dia selalu memata-matai mereka dan secara praktis memenjarakan mereka.

Istrinya mendapati prilaku ini dan timbulah suatu perselisihan. Tapi, Jongin sudah serupa orang gila. Dia tidak lagi peduli pada pakaiannya, keanggunannya, petualangannya, kekayaannya. Dia bersemayam di dalam rumah dan hanya memikirkan kesempatan-kesempaan untuk melahap kedua putrinya. Dia telah mengajari mereka segala belaian yang terbayangkan. Mereka belajar untuk mencium satu sama lain di hadapannya sampai dia cukup bersemangat untuk melahap mereka.

Namun, kewalahan akan obsesi tersebut mulai membebani kedua gadis itu. Istrinya pun meninggalkan dia.

Suatu malam, ketika dia cuti dari melahap kedua putrinya, dia berkeliaran di dalam apartemennya, masih dengan hasrat memangsa suatu demam dan fantasi erotis. Dia telah membuat kedua putrinya kelelahan. Mereka tertidur. Dan, sekarang keinginannya kembali menyiksanya. Dia telah dibutakan. Dia membuka pintu kamar putranya. Putranya terlelap dengan tenang, terlentang, dan mulut sedkit terbuka. Jongin mengawasinya sambil terpesona. Penis yang mulai mengeras terus menyiksanya. Dia mengambil sebuah bangku dan meletakkannya di dekat tempat tidur. Dia berlutut di atasnya dan mulai memaksakan penisnya ke dalam mulut putranya. Anak itu terbangun tersedak-sedak dan spontan menghantam Jongin. Kedua putrinya juga terbangun.

Niat membangkangi kebodohan Sang Ayah sudah tidak tertahankan lagi, dan pada akhirnya mereka turut menelantarkan Jongin yang semakin menggila, menua.

.

.

.

Jadi, gimana ? ini remake an dari salah satu cerpennya Anais Nin. Banyak yang dirubah terutama pas adegan KaiHun nya. Yaa ini fokusnya sama Jongin nya. Ya gitu lupa review ya.

Btw big thanks to : Rijon node/271730

Don't forget to review :******************


End file.
